Torn Apart
by loopylou992
Summary: Edward finds himself at the mercy of a stranger after waking up with no memory of how he got there. Will he remember the love of his life, or will the spell the mysterious stranger has cast on him make him forget? **Slash Pairing** Edwards POV of Never Tear Us Apart. Winner of Slash Writers Workshop Halloween 2012 Competition.


**Disclaimer. I do not own these characters, no copyright infringement is intended**.

* * *

><p>Urgh, my head hurt. No, strike that - my head was going to explode. I must've been blind drunk last night, but it'd been such a long time since I did it last. Why shouldn't I let my hair down a little? Jasper was never going to let me live it down if I made a fool of myself or passed out.<p>

I finally opened my eyes, but it was dark, so very dark. My whole body ached as I came to the realization I wasn't in bed, but it didn't feel like I was on the couch either. Whatever I had fallen asleep on was uncomfortable, so maybe the doghouse was more accurate. My best guess was I'd passed out on the floor. Shit, Jasper was going to be really mad at me.

As I tried to move, I realized I couldn't. It was weird; I appeared to be restrained, my arms stretched above my head. I pulled frantically, but it was no use. As my senses returned, I worked out I was in a cold, damp space. It certainly didn't feel like our cabin, and sure as hell didn't smell like it. Plus, why would I be tied up? Yeah, Jazz and I might have tried some adventurous stuff in the past, but never anything like this.

"Jasper! Jasper, are you there?" My voice echoed in the space I occupied. I pulled once again against the restraints, finally noticing they were made of metal as they rubbed against my wrists. I was sure I could hear movement above me, but the cabin didn't have another floor. The realization hit me; it didn't have a basement either.

Panic rose deep in my gut, filling me and making me want to vomit. Where the fuck was I and where was Jasper? My body ached, but I couldn't move to get any relief. I narrowed my eyes, trying desperately to pick something out to focus on, but there was nothing other than the inky blackness. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, knowing there was nothing I could do right then. I had no idea where I was or what was happening. All I knew was I wasn't with Jasper, and the thought alone terrified me. I swore I felt a hand ghost across my face before tiredness washed over me. As much as I tried to fight against it, I could feel my eyes closing and I was in the darkness once again.

When I woke, my head still ached - that hadn't changed, I felt like I'd done ten rounds with Mike Tyson. I discovered I was still restrained, but not like before. I was able to move, but I was not free. Examining what held me, I found two long lengths of chain were attached to what I could only describe as manacles around my wrists.

Something bad had happened to me, and I needed to get my head together to work out how I was going to get out of this. Someone had clearly been down here, because as well as my restraints being loosened, there was a bottle of water on the ground, along with a sandwich. I grabbed at it hungrily, devouring the food before unscrewing the cap and downing the contents to relieve my dry, aching throat. Then I realized it could've been drugged. Whoever had brought me here could have laced it with anything, but it was too late. I pulled against the chains which bound me, knowing it was useless, but also knowing I had to try.

Looking around my prison cell, I saw faint glimmers of daylight making its way through a boarded up window. I tried desperately to remember where I was, how I ended up in this place. But where was 'here'? I remembered arguing with Jasper, a stupid argument over nothing which caused me to walk out, hoping he would follow so we could have some amazing make up sex.

I guessed it never happened, as from what I could see, it was some kind of basement. It was dark for the most part, and my eyes quickly adjusted to the low levels of light. There was nothing else around me, save for a thin mattress I was sitting on. I could make out the door at one end, that reminded me of an old fashioned prison cell, but who was to be my jailor?

"Help! Someone help me, please?" I called at the very top of my voice, before listening for a response. Nothing came back, but I wasn't going to let it stop me, so I called out again and again into the dark and silent room.

Hours passed, and still nothing. What surprised me more was how no one came to silence me. Surely, whoever had me here must've heard my shouts. Did they not care if someone came to help me? Eventually, I gave in, my shouts for help turning into sobs as I knew no one was coming.

Night fell. I could tell as the room got darker and so much colder. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body to try and conserve some warmth. Why had no one come to check on me? Was I really of such little importance to them, they would leave me here alone with only a measly sandwich and a bottle of water to sustain me? What type of monster was I dealing with?

Then I heard slow, deliberate footsteps crossing the floor above me, before the sound of a door close being unbolted. The same footsteps sounded like they were coming down a stone staircase, getting ever closer to me before stopping, right on the other side of the door. My heart pounded furiously against my chest. They were there, but what did they want with me?

The key turned in the lock, the sound echoing through the space around me. My mouth was dry, any thoughts of screaming for help lost to me as the door was pushed open, revealing a tall, slender man standing in the doorway. Light from the passage flooded the room, and my eyes squinted at the sudden illumination. His eyes fixed intently on me as a smile played at the corner of his mouth. He was beautiful, ethereal looking as he was bathed in the light of the hallway behind him. He took a step into the room. Common sense told me I should be afraid of him, to try and escape at the first possible chance, but something else took over. A feeling of calm washed through me. He made me feel safe.

"Hello, Edward." He spoke, his voice like honey, soft and sweet, music to my ears.

He walked to me, each step slow and measured, as if he was judging my reaction to him, waiting to see what I might do. My body was frozen in place, any thoughts I might have had about getting free, gone. What was the man doing to me? He stood right before me, never once taking his eyes from mine. I watched, as in a lithe movement, he crouched down before me, extending his hand. I flinched slightly at the coolness of his touch as his fingers ran down my cheek.

He whispered a single word. "Beautiful." I was mesmerized by him.

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?"

He smiled. "Shh, it's okay, Edward, you are safe with me. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded. Such an unusual name, like it came from another time. Somehow, I trusted him. How could this man who had me chained up in the basement of a house gain my trust so quickly?

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the key to unlock my wrists, his eyes never leaving mine. I rubbed my wrists to relieve some of the ache.

Once again he spoke. "I'm sorry about those. A necessary precaution, though. I wanted to make sure you didn't leave before I had a chance to come and see you."

"Why would I leave?" The words coming from me were all wrong. I wanted to leave, didn't I?

A broad smile broke out on his face. "I'm so glad you want to stay, Edward. I have been waiting a long time for you."

Carlisle gracefully got back to his feet, extending his hands out as if to help me up. Again, I was stunned at the temperature of his skin, but put it down to the fact this was a basement, and they were cold, right? Once we were both standing, I could see we were equal in height and build. He was taller than… Who was it I was thinking of? My brain scrambled frantically for the name which fitted the memory of me having to bend slightly to kiss them, but it was no use, the name wouldn't come to me.

Carlisle spoke before I could piece things together any further. "Come with me, Edward. Let me take you upstairs."

I nodded, and he led me upstairs, away from the dark, cold basement. I gasped when I took in the first floor. The foyer was a large open space with a highly polished wooden floor, and a grand staircase sweeping up the second floor. He guided me through one of the many doorways leading off the space, into the living area. The room was spacious, with various abstract paintings adorning the walls. Windows were covered with thick, heavy drapes, and there was a fire roaring in the fireplace helping to illuminate the room along with the flickering candles.

He stopped in the middle of the room, turning to face me. "You have questions for me?"

Nodding slowly, I tried to think of what to ask the beautiful man who stood before me.

"You said you've been waiting for me. What did you mean?"

I watched as he licked his lips, wondering how it would feel on my skin. "I have been waiting for someone like you to come into my life, Edward. I've been alone for a long time, and now you are here. At last."

Carlisle moved closer until we stood only inches apart. I couldn't resist him any longer, wanting to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine as a fire ignited deep inside me like I had never felt before. My lips pressed against his, and I was surprised. They looked so soft, but they were hard and cold. Not for one moment did I stop to wonder why. Instead, I kissed him. Our lips moved against each others, softly at first, before things got more intense. He grabbed my face, holding me to him as he ravaged my lips and I,his. He tasted divine, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. There was a sweetness to him, and it took over my senses, driving me wild. The more I kissed him, the more I wanted him. This was the perfect start to the foreplay, which would undoubtedly follow before I finally surrendered my body to this man.

My hands snaked their way around him and found a home on his ass, I pulled him closer, knowing he would be able to feel my arousal as clearly as I could feel his. He let out a groan as he bucked against me, and I gasped in response. Sex with him was going to be amazing. Suddenly, he pulled away, turning his back to me. I could only watch as he walked away, resting one hand against the fireplace, the other running through his hair.

My legs felt like jello. I was afraid if I made a move toward him, I might collapse, but I needed to be near him.

I took a tentative step forward as I spoke. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

He responded by holding his hand out to me, effectively stopping me in my tracks. "Don't come any closer." His head fell forward, and I could only stare at him. Had I done something wrong?

As if he had heard my thoughts, he spoke. The timbre of his voice was almost a growl, dripping with lust. "No, you did nothing wrong. It was me, I need to be far more cautious with you. Things cannot be allowed to get out of hand."

I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "What if I want them to?"

Carlisle spun around, his eyes blazing with a mixture of anger and lust. I wanted him more than before. "Be very careful what you wish for, Edward." His words chilled me to the bone, but at the same time fuelled my desire to a whole new level.

"I want you. I don't know where it comes from, and I don't care. All I know is I want you."

He stared at me for what felt like forever before he pushed me up against the wall at the side of the fireplace. The action was forceful and dominating and took my breath away. Not that it stopped him. Carlisle took my hands in one of his, pinning my wrists above my head as he claimed my mouth once again. There was no build up, no taking it slow. This was a kiss of pure need. Who was I to resist? I was lightheaded, as if I had been drinking, or possibly drugged. Wave upon wave of pure ecstasy coursed through my body. If it felt this good being kissed by him, I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have him inside me.

No sooner had I thought the words, he broke away from my mouth, moving to my ear, where he whispered. "Soon, Edward. Soon."

How did he do it? It was as if he was picking thoughts clean out of my head like he was a mind reader. I was once again distracted from following this train of thought as he kissed my ear, before making his way to my neck. My heart pounded against my chest as his lips made contact with my flesh. I groaned in response and tried to free my hands from his vice hold, but it was no use.

Carlisle kissed my neck and throat, lavishing open mouthed kisses against the flesh, which travelled straight to my already hardened cock. I felt like I was going to explode with my need for this man if he didn't do something about it soon.

His lips made their way up to my other ear. A shudder ran through my entire body as he whispered, "You have to give yourself to me willingly, Edward. Otherwise, there is no point."

I thrust my hips forward, showing him just how much I wanted him. "Fuck! I want you so badly. Take me, please."

His mouth moved to mine once again, his tongue finding its way inside. He swirled it around, and I tasted something other than the sweetness I had when we kissed before. There was a bitterness mixed in. My whole body relaxed, as wave upon wave of numbness washed over me.

He let go of my wrists, and I slumped forward into his arms. My eyes rolled back as I struggled to focus on any one thing. I tried to speak, but words refused to form. In a single movement, I was thrown over his shoulder and could see the floor beneath me move as he carried me out of the room and up the staircase. He took me into a room and placed me on the bed. I couldn't move as I fought to remain conscious. He sat on the bed next to me, brushing my hair back from my face, a smile gracing the lips I had been kissing minutes earlier.

"Rest, Edward. I need to leave, but I will be back. Remember, you have to give yourself to me willingly. When the time is right, I will be here."

He walked away, pausing briefly in the doorway to stare back at me. A single word fell from his lips. "Soon."

I could fight it no longer. My world faded into the darkness which was clawing at me.

I woke to the feeling of hands on my body. I let out a low groan, reacting to the touch of roamed over my skin, tracing lines, but never reaching where I needed, or wanted them the most. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. The room was bathed in moonlight from the windows either side of the large bed I was sprawled face down on. I moved to turn over and face him, but I couldn't. Once again, I was restrained, this time to the headboard.

There was no point fighting, the pleasure far outweighing my need to be free. Hands were joined by lips, and the feelings intensified. My body was in sensory overload, my fists clenched into balls, and I groaned into the pillow.

The hands and lips stopped, and I instantly missed the contact. My head raised from the pillow to object, but instead, he breathed in my ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!" was all I could manage.

"Your wish is my command." He placed a kiss on the back of my neck before teasing me again.

I noticed again how cold his hands were, but dismissed the thought as the sensation only added to the feelings coursing through me. Carlisle was playing my body as a musician would an instrument, only the notes were coming from me.

His assault on my body continued, and my senses were in overdrive. If we ended up in bed now, there was no way I would last long.

"Do you want me, Edward?"

I nodded frantically.

"You have to tell me, you have to say you want this. Tell me you give yourself to me willingly. I can show you things you cannot imagine, a world you never knew existed. Do you want to stay with me, forever?"

I couldn't take in everything he said to me. All I knew was I wanted to know what it would feel like to have him inside me, owning me as he took me to levels of pleasure I had never known with Jasper. Just thinking his name was a shock to me. How could I be thinking about another, when the man I loved was elsewhere, quite possibly looking for me.

"Jasper." His name fell from my mouth as a whisper, but still he heard it.

"I wondered how long it would be before he would enter your mind. How quickly you forgot him when I was taking you to heights he clearly never did."

Carlisle moved away from me to stand next to the bed. Instantly, I missed him, wanting again to feel his touch on my skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I couldn't remember why I was apologizing to him. It was strange, like all the thoughts I'd had before were gone. "Please, don't leave me."

I hoped he would stay, but he didn't. I could only listen as he left, closing and locking the door behind him. I listened intently as his footsteps got further away, before I heard the front door slam. All I could do was bury my face in the pillow to absorb the sobs escaping me. Was he coming back?

My cries were stopped when I heard the sound of an animal wailing out somewhere close by. It sounded as if it was in immense pain, and I was scared. What could happen to me here now? I was alone with no idea where I was.

All my senses were on red alert as I listened, hoping to hear something, or actually not hear anything at all. The door to the bedroom flew open, and I screamed. I hadn't heard him enter the house, or his footsteps on the stairs, yet Carlisle stood before me. A light snapped on, and I could see his face. He was furious.

If I could have, I would have hidden away. The anger in his eyes caused them to glow, but I thought I was imagining things. I mean, who had eyes that glowed? Without words, he walked to my side, unchaining me from the headboard. I rubbed my wrists as he stalked away, only pausing when he reached the doorway.

"You are to stay here. Do not attempt to leave, as I will know. There is no phone here, so don't think about calling for help-none would come anyway. There are no other properties in a three mile radius, and the forest around here is thick. Should you leave, you would become lost and a tasty meal for the bears and wolves who inhabit the area. There is food in the refrigerator; not much, but there is some. I need to leave for a while, but I will be back. I expect to find you here when I return, Edward."

I stared as Carlisle issued his orders. Without thinking or wanting to challenge him, I knew I would obey. I had no one else, nowhere to go. He was all I knew, all I wanted..

"I won't leave."

He nodded, then smiled. "I know you won't. You want to stay with me. When I return, we shall pick up where we left off."

He said nothing more, and left. I groaned with desire, knowing full well what he meant with his parting comment, and I couldn't wait.

Once I was sure Carlisle was gone, I explored my surroundings. There were several bedrooms on this floor, all furnished, but none appeared to be used. Good. That meant we would be alone. There was a small staircase leading to the attic, but the door at the top was locked, making me even more curious as to what was behind it.

The first floor housed the living area we had been in earlier, I blushed at the memory of how he kissed me, pushing me against the wall where I hoped he would fuck me. My erection started to grow at the thought, so I pushed it far from my mind. A set of double doors revealed a formal dining room, with a table set for 12, the china and silverware laid out perfectly, candelabra ready to be lit. Was he expecting guests? He never said. I ran my hand over the mahogany table, wondering how it would feel under my naked flesh as he repeatedly slammed into me. Maybe one day I would get to find out.

My stomach growled, alerting me to the fact there was another appetite needing immediate attention, so I set off in search of the kitchen.

As I had come to expect, the kitchen was like the rest of the house, large and well appointed. There were granite worktops, pristine white cabinets, and a wide array of appliances and gadgets, all of which looked to be brand new. Did he not cook? I walked to the double refrigerator and pulled the door open. Given Carlisle's earlier comment, I was shocked to see it was stocked to the brim with all kinds of fresh fruit, meats, cheeses, and other delicacies. I took some supplies and set about making a sandwich.

Once I'd eaten, I walked back into the lounge, noticing the fire was beginning to die down. There was a real chill in the air, and not knowing what other kind of heating there was, I grabbed some logs from the bucket at the side and threw them on. I watched as the flames licked around them, sending sparks shooting into the air. I grabbed a couple of cushions from the couch and settled down, enjoying the heat of the fire on my skin.

I watched the flames move before me, and could've sworn I saw figures in them, people dancing on the logs. I shook my head, putting it down to exhaustion making me see things. Then I saw a face I knew. His chiseled features and crooked smile forming quickly. I held my breath. Jasper. He smiled, before his face turned into more of him, and I could see his upper body. A hand extended to me as he spoke, but I couldn't hear the words. The smile vanished as he turned to face someone, then he looked like he was screaming at me before Carlisle's face appeared in the flames. I jumped backwards, bumping my back into the couch.

My heart raced, pounding furiously against my chest. Just then, the lights blew, and I screamed. Terror took hold and placed its cold hand around my throat. I whispered his name before I passed out. "Jasper."

I was cold once again, wakened by the shivering of my body. The fire I had tended to had gone out, and daylight was breaking through a crack in the drapes at the window. I walked over and pulling them open, seeing outside of the house for the first time.

Carlisle was right when he said there was nothing around. All I could see past the driveway was a forest. We certainly would not be disturbed here. It could be a good thing. No one would object if we were to get a little vocal. I smiled at the thought.

My happiness was short lived. Carlisle was gone for days, and I was out of my mind with both worry and boredom. There was nothing here to entertain me other than the piano standing in the corner of the living room. I couldn't remember being able to play, but when I sat down on the bench, my fingers flew over the keys instinctively, playing a tune which seemed so familiar, but one I couldn't place.

It was the end of my fourth day of solitude. I lay on his bed, missing him so much, the ache in my chest refusing to leave. I wondered if he was coming back, or if he had come to the conclusion we weren't right together and this was his way of telling me, hoping when he returned I would be gone. No, that couldn't be it; he wanted me every bit as much as I wanted him. But just the thought alone made my heart ache. Here in his bed, I felt closer to him than anywhere else, which was strange, as I couldn't remember much about being here with him, other than the last time I'd seen him. How he'd left me here, alone.

I was surprised when I heard the unmistakable sound of tires on the gravel outside the house. I ran to the window, pulling open the heavy drapes hoping I would see Carlisle returning, but I didn't. Instead, I saw a large man get out of a beat up pick up truck. He stared at the house, but couldn't see me behind the drape as I ducked out of sight so I could watch him. The man walked around to the flat bed of the truck and pulled a large box, depositing it on the porch. He nervously looked around, before jumping back behind the wheel and tearing back down the drive.

Once I was sure there was no one else down there, I went downstairs and opened the front door. I didn't know what I expected to happen, but nothing did. Sitting on the porch was a large box filled with groceries. There was a note on the top, saying 'As requested.'

Did they not want me to pay? I assumed Carlisle arranged this, but I was confused, as the cupboards and fridge were still full of food. How much did he expect me to eat while he was gone?

Then it struck me - maybe he was going to be gone longer than he had planned. There was no phone in the house, so there was no way of him letting me know. After walking back inside with the box in my arms, I kicked the door closed and my heart sank. I missed him. I wanted him here with me, but he wasn't, and I was alone.

Once all the groceries were put away, I made myself a simple omelette. Not because I was particularly hungry, but because it gave me something to do, and I knew not eating wouldn't bring him back any sooner.

Night fell once again, and this one brought a strange chill. I felt like someone was pulling at the edges of my consciousness, trying to get my attention. A quick walk around the house and glance out of the windows told me I was alone yet I couldn't shake the feeling. To keep warm, I grabbed a comforter from the bed, wrapping up in it before laying down in front of a roaring fire in the living room. The uneasiness from earlier seemed to have intensified, and I was sick to my stomach. My eyes closed as I hugged my arms around my body, desperate to find some comfort even though I was alone.

Lost in the beauty of the fire, I was disoriented when I felt hands snake their way around me. A body pressed against my back, and breath ghosted down my neck, sending shivers through my body. Relaxing back against the form behind me, I laced my fingers through his, and the feeling I'd experienced earlier was gone. I reacted, aroused even at this most innocent of interaction. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Carlisle.

I pushed back, and his erection ground into my ass, right where I wanted him the most, yet he still felt like he was a million miles away. The only thing separating us was our clothing, and it was too much. Carlisle seemed to agree, as his hand slipped under my sweater and brushed along my skin, sending ripples of desire through me. He kissed my neck, and I moved my head as much as possible, allowing him to kiss me more. Carlisle's hand roamed my chest, tweaking and tugging on my nipples, and I groaned and pushed against him. I wanted to turn around and face him, but I was afraid if I did, I would find this was a delicious dream and I would be alone.

"Don't stop," I muttered.

He smiled against my neck. "I don't intend to. I have waited too long for this."

Without thinking, I removed my sweater and threw it aside. Carlisle pulled me to him quickly, his arms now wrapped around me as the previously redundant one was under my neck, with his hand on my chest. The other hand continued to roam my skin, teasing me and making me shudder, before heading down into unchartered territory. It snuck past the waistband of my jeans and into my shorts. His confidence was astounding; he never paused for a second. My breathing hitched as his fingers made contact with my erection, and I bucked wildly at his touch.

"Fuck!"

"I intend to. Trust me, Edward."

"Oh god, please." I knew I sounded needy, but all I wanted was him inside me, filling me. "I want you, Carlisle. I want you to take me as you see fit. We are right together."

"Soon."

I couldn't work out if he was teasing or making a promise, but it was amazing how one word, four letters, could mean so much.

He withdrew his hand, moving to work on the fastening on my jeans. I lifted my hips to allow him to push them down. Once they were low enough, I kicked them away. Being naked with him felt natural. All we needed was for him to be the same. He pulled me back to his chest, and I l gasped in surprise.

"H-how did you manage to get undressed so quickly?"

His reply was to place kisses, interspersed with nips, on my neck and shoulders. "That would be telling."

His erection pressed against me, his movements causing it to rub up and down the crack of my ass, teasing me once again. There was a chill as his finger pressed against me. At first I thought the cold was just my imagination, but I couldn't be sure.

His hand moved from my chest to grasp my ass cheek, kneading the flesh before he whispered, "I want to fuck you, Edward, right here, right now. I can't wait any longer."

I wanted it too, and I turned awkwardly in his hold, facing him for the first time. His eyes sparkled and glistened in the flames of the fire, his face illuminated. I leaned into him, placing my lips on his as a silent reply.

The kiss deepened with immense need, before I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Wow."

His response was to smile, before reaching behind him and picking up a small bottle and flipping the lid open. A generous amount of the clear liquid was squeezed onto his fingers, and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Lie on your front, Edward."

His voice dripped with seduction. I compiled, resting my head onto my forearms, hoping I would be able to drown out my cries. Really, I should've known better. The moment he made contact with my skin, I moaned. He leaned over me to place kisses on my shoulder and neck. Each one felt like ice, as my skin burned with need and desire for Carlisle.

"Please, I need you." My voice was laced with emotion and passion.

"You want me, to be with me and only me?" Carlisle whispered. "Tell me you do, and I will give you what you want."

"Yes! Only you, there will only ever be you. I want you, Carlisle."

"Then, I am yours."

With those words, his fingers pressed against me, and my body granted him entrance. I let out a deep sigh as he pushed forward before pulling his finger back out, only to push it back inside me. There was a slight burn as he pushed forward through the ring of muscle, but he didn't stop, nor did I want him to. He repeated this action a few times before adding another, and then another, never pushing for more than I could take. I knew deep down he was preparing me to take him fully, and I couldn't wait.

He distracted me by placing kisses on my shoulder and across my neck, each one causing me to shudder. Finally, he decided I was ready as I groaned and rocked my ass into his talented fingers. He pulled back for a moment, before I heard the telltale rustle of a foil package being opened and the sound of the lid being popped on the bottle. I knew what was to happen as I felt him spread my cheeks once again. The tip of his erection pressed against me briefly, before he slowly pushed forward. I gasped as I felt him enter me, every sense on overdrive. I feared I wouldn't be able to contain my need for him, and it would be over before it had even begun.

Slowly and tortuously he pushed forward, and a groan escaped from his lips matching the one falling from my own. He pulled back and pushed forward again and again, and he was finally deep inside me, filling me completely, his body flush with my own. Just as quickly, he pulled back, then thrust back into me, and I gasped at the force or his intrusion. He somehow managed to grasp my hips, pulling me up onto my knees. I supported my weight on my elbows, enjoying the new angle as he moved quicker. Each thrust felt different from the last. It felt like I was flying.

Reaching down, I took hold of my engorged cock in my right hand, supporting my weight with my left arm. The moment I made contact, I worried it would be too much for me, the feeling of Carlisle was buried inside me combined with my own touch. The struggle was immense, as I had never experienced anything like this, never before had I felt this whole.

Each thrust took me to another level, his hands gripping my hips tightly, the feeling and sound of our bodies meeting in perfect harmony. It was bliss. If I died at this moment, my life would be complete. I couldn't focus as I felt a familiar tightening in the very pit of my stomach. The feeling spread, setting my entire body alight as it took hold.

Carlisle's arms wrapped around me, pulling me upright. We continued to move together, his hand joining mine on my cock as we stroked together. The added pressure made my orgasm so much stronger as I shot the warm, creamy liquid all over our hands. My body shook uncontrollably while I let out a string of expletives. He continued to thrust into me, while stroking my cock at the same time. How did this man retain such control? His movements became faster and more staccato as his hips snapped against my ass.

"That's it! Let it all go! You're mine now."

I managed to utter, "Yours," before he jerked inside me, finally stopping his thrusts, the latex barrier between us collecting the evidence of his pleasure.

His teeth grazed my neck as he muttered a single word, "Mine." before sinking his teeth into my neck.

The feeling was a mixture of the most exquisite pleasure and searing pain. My already hypersensitive body couldn't take the additional stimulation, and I screamed before passing out in his vice-like hold. Spent and so complete. I was his, totally, and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

No one could ever tear us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>  
>Thanks for Dorchester for pre-reading and Harrytwifan for betaing. I love both you ladies more than you know.<p>

This was submitted to The Fandom Gives Back appeal after earthquakes hit South America, killing many and leaving many more homeless. Massive thanks to everyone who has donated to this fantastic cause and to the organizers for making this happen.

The story will be continued and if you want to read Jasper's POV then head over to my profile and read Never Tear Us Apart,

It has been two years since I won the Slash Writers Workshop Halloween contest with Never Tear Us Apart, so it only seemed fitting that I bring this to you today, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
